Monster
by Suncaught
Summary: Always and Forever My Darling...


Garra and Hinata... Just in case you were wondering

A/N: I don't really know what happened with this, and I'm not even a big fan of the pairing... But here you go.

It's my first fanfiction, so don't expect miracles. Brace yourself for out of character-ness and read your way to happiness! :)

Written as though it is going to happen. Future tense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(

Ship: Gaara and Hinata

Rating: M for a little bit of sexuality.

Monster

His fingers will tickle her under her chin and painful memories will melt away over the hot sand of his desert (because it is his desert, everyone knows...)

She will giggle and he will roll over her and make a wall of sand to guard her from the scorching sun (she is so pale, so fragile...)

They will laugh and share soft kisses and quiet words for only each other to hear and when she is tired she will curl next to him and sleep, encased in the armor of his body where she doesn't need to be nervous (he will run his fingers through his hair, waiting to be there for her when she wakes because he will always be there...)

_She will love you... Always and forever, My darling_

She will leave to head back to her home, where the leaves dance in the trees and the sun does not burn the land below. He will want her to stay forever and she will promise to return to his desert. He will watch her take her seat on the train that will take her far away, so far away from him. She will wave from the window and blush as the train lurches to a start. (He will watch her slip away, like sand sifting through his fingers, wishing that he could snatch her from the train and take her away, safe from the terrors of the world- but then he will remember what he is...)

_That is all you are... Always and forever, My monster_

Sometime later, he will see her again and she will rush up to him and wrap her pale arms around him and he will swing her around, smiling because she is back and she safe and he is not a terror darkening a child's nightmare when he is with her. They will walk down the sand filled streets of his village and she will take his hand and squeeze it and he will squeeze back. He will turn to her and smile, tilting her chin up and pressing his mouth against hers, kissing her softly as the sun, the sun that burns and kills and makes and creates, setting behind them, making a silhouette against the sky. (He will chuckle against her lips because he knows he will always be there for her...)

She will giggle and pull his hand through the village to the outskirts of town and they will sit through the night, counting stars and talking softly and laughing at the irony of their love: the monster birthed from death falling hopelessly for the kunoichi who was too scared and nervous and embarrassed to look anyone in the eye. Yet, somehow they were there, forever and always; he is not a weapon with her. She is not a lost cause with him. She is brave. He is human. She will fall asleep with her head on his chest; He will squeeze her hand softly and even with her all-seeing eyes closed she will squeeze back. (He will wrap her up in him-spare her from the harsh wind of the desert- because he will always be there to protect her)

_She will guard you from the words and the whispers...Always and forever, My warrior_

Later when the aging time has passed with a wrinkled hand, wars have been fought, lives have been lost, they will find solace in each other's arms, soft lullabies and dried tears and laughs, rare smiles from redheads and leaps of bravery from stuttering kunoichi's. She will be there to remind him that he is more than a weapon to be feared and respected. She will break through his walls of sand and pain when he feels like he is one of the never-loved, feels the only way to live is to kill-hurt-maim. She will find him and sit down next to him. She will whisper that she loves him and push her lips against his and force them open, panting hot, sharp breaths into his mouth. She will grab his hair and scream his name as he touches every part of her with hand and tongue to learn everything he can while their world is still a little bit maybe sane. Sometime, they will explore the pleasure of feeling hot skin against hot skin with only stray sand in between, of gasping and moaning and touching and knowing. Of raking fingers down bare backs, feeling like nothing could spilt you apart. Then daybreak will spread across the sky and he will earn giggles and fleeting touches and she will not- neverevernever- leave him. (He will love her as much as his monster-heart can because he will always be her shoulder to cry on, her nightmare to love and the one to carry her home when she is too tired or drunk or dead to walk. He will be there.)

_You will never let her go and she will never dream of leaving... Always and forever, My love_

On the battlefield he will fight with her- trust her completely. She will use her all-seeing eyes and he will use his sand and act like the weapon he was designed to be. They will fight through the night and the Enemy will throw bombs he calls art and they will feel weaker and weaker as they face the sun rise. They will bleed and sweat and they will fight to defend what they love, even though the village has never acknowledged them, they are only the long-lost cause and the fine-honed weapon. She will take her final hit as a murdering slash of sunlight spreads across the sky and the Enemy will laugh as she slumps down to the clay-baked sand. He will yell her name-like it has cracked his scars open- and run to her. Her chest won't rise and fall the way it's supposed to. He will take her hand and squeeze it and wait. But she won't squeeze back. Salt will brim his eyes, strange burning not at all like sunburn, and he will hear his voice whisper all the times he promised to protect her. His hand will shake within her slack one. He will kiss her-force her mouth open and his breath in- and she will lie under him and her eyes will stay closed. He won't hear the medic-nins-they are cloudy white haze that pushes futilely against his arm shouting words he knows aren't true, because he is the only one who could have saved her, they can do nothingnothingnothing-he won't hear them telling him that he is to drained to fight anymore, he will only hear the Enemy laughing with a booming explosion-note rattle. He will stand up, knowing nothing and no one but how to crush-bleed-kill. (Because he had promised to protect her hadn't he...)

The Enemy will fall dead to the ground. He will fall to the ground as well, and pull himself up to her body as it grows cold, cold like the petal of a moon-lily. The medics' voices will grow blurry. All he will see is her face. The medics will filter out of his vision, her face will blur, the white-hot light of the sun will be the only thing in the world, a glowing medal of redemption and violence in the sky, and then he will close his eyes...

And he will see her face. It is beautiful in its simplicity, perfect in its vibrancy, as she will smile and help him to his feet-worn-weary but suddenly light- and kiss him softly. She will squeeze his hand first. He will squeeze her hand back. And then they will walk to the light that has always shone from her eyes, where they will stay hand in hand. (And he will always be with her...)

_And that is the way it will always be... Always and forever, My darling_

A/N: Soo... Reviews? Please?

I know Gaara doesn't kill Diedara, it's the creative juices writing here.

Bye!


End file.
